Antártida
by Natt Cure
Summary: Que harían si se quedaran encerrados en un congelador? y que querría su secuestrador? Jisbon M por las dudas
_**Esta historia esta inspirada en un episodio de Izombie, es culpa de esa serie entonces!**_

 _ **He intentado cambiar direcciones, y hacerlos un poco sufrir a ambos personajes, pero no puedo, es raro con ellos dos no puedo! jeje, así que.. espero que disfruten la historia!gracias por leer!**_

Habían caído de la forma mas lamentable en su trampa. Una llamada anónima, una discusión insignificante, y Bam!, la puerta del congelador de esa carnicería los dejaba encerrados. Lo mas escalofriante de todo, era que su sello, la cara sonriente pincelada con sangre humana de alguna váyase a saber víctima, se burlaba de ellos en la pared de hielo.

Como habían podido caer en su trampa! Aquello olía a Red John desde la perspectiva que lo miraras, como habían podido ser tan inconscientes.

Seguramente el asesino los estuviera vigilando desde alguna cámara oculta, disfrutando cada porción de su estadía en aquella jaula blanca. Seguramente se estaría preguntando como reaccionarían y actuarían hasta su inminente muerte.

Cuando Jane y Lisbon notaron que la pesada puerta se cerraba tras ellos, la agente lo primero que hizo fue intentar forzarla, mientras el consultor la miraba rendido. Todo era obra del asesino, el los tenia donde quería, no tenían escapatoria.

Jane se deslizo sobre la pared enfrentada a la salida bloqueada y se sentó en el suelo, su rostro hecho añicos, intentando pensar una escapatoria, mientras que la desesperación y el miedo lo invalidaban. Quería enterrar esos sentimientos de desgracia bien profundo, pero no los podía ignorar, no quería que Lisbon se preocupara mas de lo critica que era la situación pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Se abrazo a si mismo, y comenzó a sentir los primeros indicios de frío. Tal vez fue la adrenalina que lo había mantenido fuera del alcance de aquellas temperaturas extremas, pero ya comenzaba a sentirlo y a cada segundo era mas intenso.

Lisbon luego de diez minutos de dedicarle a la puerta, quería desenfundar el arma pero no creía que ayudara, así que empezó a deambular por el poco espacio por si encontraba alguna solución. Nada. Así que decidió caer con pocas fuerzas al lado de su amigo.

Cuando ambos comenzaron a temblar, aun en silencio, el consultor sentó entre sus piernas a la mujer de ojos verdes, abriendo su chaqueta la encerró entre ella y su pecho firme. Ella lo abrazo de la cintura por dentro de la ropa, y ambos escondieron sus rostros en el cuello del otro.

No era momento de avergonzarse ante tal posición intima, debían mantener calor corporal, además de que estaban desesperados por sentirse mutuamente. Ya llegaría el momento que intercambiaran las ultimas palabras, pero ahora solo querían tener lo mas cerca posible sus cuerpos. Estaban abrazados prácticamente como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, su mundo, y Red John comenzó a inquietarse, aquello no era lo que quería ver, necesitaba acción.

Así que se levanto de su silla de cuero y se fue hacia el control de temperatura de la cámara para aumentarla lo suficiente para que aquello no fuera tan patético. Y Luego regreso a su posición tras las pantallas.

Dentro ambos sintieron el cambio en el ambiente, pero aun así no se desenlazaron de los brazos del otro, la agente desvío su rostro del cuello del consultor, para recostarlo en su pecho.

Ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro, al menos ahora podían ir despertando otras funciones de sus cuerpos, como si fueran de a poco regresando de su hibernación.

\- Que vamos hacer? Decía con vos ronca e intranquila Lisbon

-No hay mucho que podamos hacer, solo esperar, los muchachos lo van a descifrar enseguida que no puedan comunicarse con nosotros. No me habías dicho que pusiste en todos mis trajes rastreadores GPS? Decía intentando aligerar la atmósfera mirándola directo a los ojos intensamente verdes de su compañera. Ella había apoyado su mentón en su pecho mientras que el estaba a unos centímetros mirándola desde arriba.

\- No me dio el tiempo, ayer tuve un….. día largo y caí como piedra. Decía sonriendo tímidamente para luego de ver el cambio en los ojos azules enfrente suyo, desviar su mirada. Espero que lleguen a tiempo, no es una buena forma de morir, prefiero hacerlo cuando tenga noventa años, rodeada de mi familia…. Tengo otras ideas mas divertidas, pero no estoy muy de animo para expresarlas en este momento…

Jane había quedado mudo luego de descubrir que la había mantenido la noche anterior despierta para que estuviera tan cansada. Su rostro era de dolor, mientras que el de ella era de confusión, con ceño fruncido esperaba a que el siguiera la charla.

\- Daniel!, tenia que imaginármelo!decía en un susurro pero repleto de rabia.

La agente había decidido ahora seguir con la ley del silencio.

\- Era tan evidente!el… el estaba todo el día encima tuyo, literalmente!, cada mañana te dejaba una flor distinta en tu escritorio…. Ella lo miraba desconcertada- si Lisbon se lo de las flores, aquellas que escondías en el primer cajón del escritorio

-Jane! Estuviste husmeando mis cosas!

\- no querida!te veía ocultar algo! Y tenia mis sospechas, así que fui a echar un vistazo.. pero ese no es el asunto!, como te miraba como un predador que quiere devorar a su presa, si hasta se relamía los labios de verte! Dios!

\- no es así!, solo… que no es tu incumbencia como me miraba y si me dejaba flores!o lo que sea! Deja de escarbar en mi vida!

Pero fuera del volumen de sus voces que estaban manejando, ambos se seguían manteniendo en la misma posición.

Lisbon se desprendió de su cuerpo sin avisar, y se incorporo.

\- sabes que, para que te calles, si me acosté con el! Y sabes mas hace dos meses que lo estamos haciendo!, es solo para liberar….. tensiones nada mas!

Su atractivo rostro se contorsiono herido. Dos meses…. Aquello era una pesadilla, como no pudo ver venir aquello, el creía que Lisbon iba a odiar tanta atención del agente Reynolds, y que lo iba a rechazar enseguida. Pero no…. Acepto sus avances y eso lo lastimaba.

El creía que ella lo iba a esperar para cuando el estuviera libre de demonios y de amenazas a sus espaldas, pero era ingenuo, ella no podía detener su vida por el, podían pasar perfectamente muchos años antes de que se activara la suya.

-Dos meses…. Siguió susurrando, respiro profundo y siguió liberando aquella ira que lo estaba consumiendo. Así que encontraste el primer cuerpo caliente que se te ofreció!, decía con sonrisa distante y fría.

El se esperaba aquella explosión de su interior, así que cuando ella se abalanzo sobre el para darle una cachetada, el tomo sus dos muñecas en una de sus grandes manos y la otra detrás de su nuca.

Ambos quedaron con sus bocas a un suspiro, mientras ojos esmeralda se clavaban en azules, perforandose una mirada en la otra. Solo unos segundos, y Jane comenzó a devorarla con toda la pasión que había guardado todos esos años. Con sus bocas abiertas, acariciando sus lenguas casi violentamente, gemidos rítmicos, mientras el mantenía sus dos manos en su rostro, manteniéndola en el lugar que quería.

Ambos sentían su sangre acumularse en ciertas regiones, y el calor que emanaba era propia de una braza.

Ambos fuera de si, con sus mentes completamente en blanco…. Hasta que Lisbon reacciono y se separo bruscamente cayendo al suelo un tramo alejado de el.

\- Que haces!?, decía con vos trémula, y ojos escandalizados, su respiración era entre cortada, e intentaba entrar bocanadas de aire para calmarse.

-Amm decía sin poder articular palabra, estaba tan excitado que no podía pensar en otra cosa que otra parte de su fisionomía masculina que palpitaba despierto.

Y ella nerviosa aun con partes de su cuerpo aun cosquilleando por todo lo ocurrido, se alejo lo mas que pudo de el, y aquella tentación, cruzando los brazos con un puchero. Que se cree!, que puede hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera, y obtener lo que sea, no amigo, así no funcionan las cosas conmigo, decía furiosa para dentro suyo.

\- P-perdona Lisbon, quería callarte, ha sido algo espontáneo, perdóname si? Mientras ponía esos ojos brillosos azulados y caídos que le hacían derretir el alma.

-arghh! Jane estamos en una situación de vida y muerte, y a ti se te ocurre pelear y luego….. no es momento! Dios!

-es que no me he podido controlar, y mira el lado positivo, tienes tus lindas mejillas rosáceas, hemos entrado un poco en calor!, decía intentando desvanecer la incomodidad de momentos atrás

Ella intentaba ocultar la sonrisa que el provoco, pero el pudo percibirla a tiempo.

Red John del otro lado de la prisión se estaba haciendo un banquete viéndolos. Lastima para el que aquello no escalo a otros niveles, le hubiera gustado ver un poco de piel desnuda, sobretodo de la bonita agente, aunque de su nemesis no se hubiera quejado tampoco.

Luego de un cuarto de hora, aquella tensión e incomodidad se había disipado bastante. A pesar de que sus mentes lograban engañarlos de tanto en tanto, recordando aquel fuego que emanaba de sus perfectos cuerpos.

\- Asii quee…. Decía de forma casual el consultor. Wayne y Grace regresaron!, decía con una sonrisa amplia, seguramente no van a tardar en crear bebes, decía sonriendo aun mas al ver el rostro de horror del de su acompañante

-QUE!?, pero…. No lo repitas! Porfavor!, no escuche nada….

\- no entiendo esa absurda regla de no fraternizar, como dos agentes no puedan salir entre ellos, es estúpido…no va a hacer que sus rendimientos empeoren, o que en vez atrapar el sospechoso estén besuqueandose en un callejón escondido, es como dije, soberanamente estúpido!

\- lo es porque te conviene tonto respondía John el rojo a la pantalla inanimada delante suyo

\- no importa, son las reglas, y están para cumplirse Jane, tampoco estoy de acuerdo, pero la vida es difícil y no siempre tenemos lo que queremos no?

-evidente decía a lo bajo, si fuera así te tendría….

\- no escuche que dijiste?

-N-nada, solo estaba pensando en vos alta, decía enmascarándolo con su típica sonrisa, hacen una buena pareja y están completamente enamorados es una lastima!, solo eso…. Igual que yo... decía de nuevo en un susurro imperceptible, yay yo, y ese maldito de Daniel…

\- tal es mi suerte que mis planes se fueron al tacho!, hasta le había pedido a la jefa la tarde libre, y que me ocurre? Me vengo a quedar encerrada congelándome hasta los huesos con mi molesto consultor! Si mátenme pronto! Decía ahora subiendo la vos para que su secuestrador los escuchara.

-Lisbon eso dolió! Poniendo su mano encima de su corazón, soy una excelente compañía, y….puedo ser muy versátil, vamos! …. que planes tenias? Decía con mirada curiosa

-nada que te concierne, solo horas y horas lejos de ti! Decía sonriendole maliciosamente

-tengo que callarte de nuevo con uno de mis apasionados besos, o me lo vas a decir?

-noup, es un secreto…

-Liiissbboon dale, que ibas a hacer? Decía mientras comenzaba a gatear hacia su lado.

-que crees que haces?, decía ahora nerviosa, no quería otra sesión como la de mas temprano…

-solo veo si te puedo convencer, decía subiendo y bajando sugestivamente sus cejas

y continuo deslizándose sobre el suelo…

-esta bien, esta bien, quieto!,decía poniendo sus manos directamente en su pecho para frenar sus avances

\- que fácil fue, que ibas a hacer? Decía con todo el entusiasmo propio de un niño

\- iba a tener una noche de sexo desenfrenado con Da…

\- ni lo pienses mujer!, creo que necesitas otro beso para que reafirme que eso no va a ser nunca mas posible

\- Jane no soy de tu propiedad, el frío te esta tostando el cerebro o que?

Y no te acerques mas!

\- mmm bueno eso es debatible, sabes bien que me perteneces, dejemos de fingir, ahora dime la verdad que planes tenias?

\- estas hablando en mandarín, enserio Jane nose que te ocurre…

El se sentaba a su lado,pierna contra pierna y brazos pegados, el tomo la iniciativa de nuevo y rodeo sus hombros con su brazo, acercándola a su cuerpo, mientras ella descansaba su cabeza en su hombro.

\- Era el bautismo de mi ahijada… y ahora me lo voy a perder… decía con ojos brillosos

Las manos de Jane comenzaron a acariciar su rostro de porcelana, sorprendiéndose de lo suave que era.

\- no te lo vas a perder… vamos a salir antes de que sea la hora, es una promesa…

\- voy a morir sin conocerla, decía quebrándose su vos y cayendo las primeras lágrimas

El se las secaba, mientras sentía una angustia asfixiante en su pecho

\- no vamos a morir ahora Teresa…. Vamos a hacerlo cuando tengamos noventa años, tomados de la mano, en la misma cama, con nuestros hijos y nietos rodeándonos….

Aquellas palabras la dejaron sin habla, aquella confesión de alguna manera le aliviaba todos los sentimientos negativos que se arremolinaban en su pecho.

Era su forma de decir Te amo, a través de su mensaje escondido….

El asentía como respondiendo a su pregunta silenciosa.

-Vamos a salir de esta, y luego no vamos a tener que esperar un segundo mas, no voy a dejar que tu vida se mantenga mas en velo por mi, y al diablo las reglas del CBI, tu y yo, y el futuro que quieras, nuestro futuro, juntos, para siempre….

Ella no pudo contenerlo mas, y dejo toda la tristeza mezclada con alegría que se estaba acumulando desde hacia tiempo. El la imito, y ambos se abrazaron estrechamente fundiéndose en un único cuerpo.

John el rojo ya había tenido suficiente, así que era hora de empezar el verdadero juego. Luego tendría tiempo para verlos sucumbir a sus deseos mas primitivos, ahora estaba aburrido y quería verlos suplicar.

Sus labios una vez mas se fundieron en efervescentes caricias, mientras que ambos adoptaban posiciones mas cómodas, ella estrangulando sus caderas,sintiéndolo debajo suyo, mientras que sus pechos respiraban al unisono, el suyo firme y bien esculpido presionado sobre la suavidad y notoriedad de los de ella que parecían perfectos para el.

Estaban tan distraídos en investigar el cuerpo del otro, que no notaron que la puerta se había abierto y un hombre enmascarado entraba sigilosamente.


End file.
